Moskau
"Moskau" by Dschinghis Khan, covered by Dancing Bros., is featured on ''Just Dance 2014'' and ''Just Dance Now''. Dancers P1 *Red beret with yellow dots *Dark green military jacket with red shoulder pats *A mustache *Black pants with a cyan belt *Yellow boots. P2 *Pigtails with colorful scrunchies * A sleeveless black jacket *Blue shirt *Long red skirt with red and yellow lines. *Red boots moskaup1.png|P1 moskaup2.png|P2 Background The background seems to be a scene of Red Square, Moscow. There are traditional Russian buildings and there is ongoing snowfall. The overall background seems to resemble Rasputin's. Gold Moves Classic There are three Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine: '''Gold Move 1: Point to the right of the screen with your right hand while your left hand remains by your hip. (do it slowly) Gold Moves 2 and 3: Just open your arms like in the image. This is hard to get on the Wii. moskaugm1.png|Gold Move 1 moskaugm23.png|Gold Moves 2 & 3 Mash-up There are two Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Move 1: 'Kneel on your right knee and make a circle with your right arm.(Done with Crazy Christmas) '''Gold Move 2: '''Make a stop sign with your right hand in front of you and your left hand by your hips. (Done with U Can't Touch This) CrazyxmasGM2.png|Gold Move 1 (Crazy Christmas) Moskau Mashup GM2.PNG|Gold Move 2 (U Can't Touch This) Mashup ''Moskau has a Mashup which can be unlocked for 5 Mojocoins. Dancers (No repeats) *Rasputin (JD2) *Crazy Christmas (JD2) *Love You Like a Love Song (JD4) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) *Forget You (JD3) *Where Have You Been (JD2014) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *#thatPOWER (Extreme) (JD2014) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) *Starships (JD2014) *A Little Less Conversation (JD1) *U Can't Touch This (JD1) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Gentleman (Sweat) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (JD2014) Appearances in Mashups Moskau ''appears in the following mashup: * Holding Out for a Hero '(Cray Cray Duet) ' * Till I Find You '(Duets) Trivia *This was the first German song in the series. The second was 99 Luftballons, from the same game. **Coincidentally, both are covered. *Some of the original dance moves for the song are used. *The man is dressed like he was French, and the girl is dressed like she was Italian. ** Neither of these are dressed Russian, which is strange for a song about Moscow. *On the Xbox 360, many more moves are counted for, not just the left arm and leg movements but the clapping and some arm movements are counted many more times than other consoles (including the Xbox One and PlayStation 4's camera). *At the end, the dancers do some moves from Rasputin. Gallery moskaujd2014.jpg moskau.jpg|Moskau moskau pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Moskauavatar.png|P1's Just Dance 2014 avatar 130.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 avatar Videos File:Dschinghis Khan - Moskau File:Just Dance 2014 - Moskau - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Moskau (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Covered Category:Non-English songs Category:Pop Songs Category:70's Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs with elements that reference the song Category:Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Recycled moves Category:Around-The-World Category:Songs in Just Dance Now